Operation Camp Green Lake
by Dr. C Nial DeMencha
Summary: This is an Alex RiderHoles crossover. Alex Rider is sent to CGL, but what he finds there is too horrific for anyone to believe. He needs to tell MI6, but even if he can will he get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok people. I've decided to make and Alex Rider/Holes crossover. I hope you enjoy, and remember you're reviews are always welcome._

**NOT SO NORMAL LIFE**

Alex Rider was cycling home from school. In his bag he had some weekend work, which wasn't much. He was in quite a good mood, as he had made plans with his best friend Tom Harris. At this point he suddenly thought what a normal life he had.

Suddenly his bike slipped over some oil that had been dropped. Alex quickly got up and began picking up his books. A man with a dog walked near by him, and coughed.

"Alex need some help?"

It was John Crawley. He worked at MI6 but Alex hadn't yet found out what he did there. He thought he must be on desk duty. He couldn't imagine him on a ship that was about to blow up, and only he could disable, with forty seven enemies on board.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well its funny you should ask because Mr. Blunt would really appreciate it if you met him. He's got some thing to tell you."

"No way, you CREEP! I'm not going anywhere with you. I have some really nice plans for the weekend, and you're not going to spoil them."

Three pistols cocked behind Alex. He turned around and saw three men. The guns were hidden underneath their jackets.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

"Fine," Alex sighed. "I guess I'll have to come."

Crawley was surprised. He had thought that it would be much harder to persuade Alex of all people to come to MI6. Just as Alex began walking he tried to slip away. Two men grabbed him and dragged hold of him. His hands were caught by two of the men, but the third man was vulnerable. _And they hadn't caught his feet._ With a swift movement he twisted his right arm, and got the man to loosen his grip. He then head butted him in the stomach. The man had no time groan. He dropped to the ground.

Then he punched the other man on the face, but the man blocked. For a knock out he karate chopped the man's side. It had the same result as the first man. The third man was the most unfortunate of the three. He was dealt a round house kick to his abdomen. Alex could feel his rib cracking. The man collapsed.

Crawley walked over to Alex. He tried to stop him by locking his neck between his hands. Alex, without hesitating, punched the side of his face. Crawley walked a few steps, then he too collapsed.

"I can go myself." Alex muttered.

Looking at his handiwork Alex suddenly grinned. As the police would call it, a very clean job. There was no blood, just four unconscious men – and no culprit.

Alex got on his bike and rode away to the Royal and General Bank. He ruefully thought that since he had manhandled Blunt's men, he owed him an apology. Oh well it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXX

It was the same as always. The room on the sixteenth floor. The coldness. The two uncaring people who were in it almost all their lives. Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones. The latter was sitting on a sofa, but this time instead of peppermint in her mouth she had chewing gum. Blunt hadn't changed a bit. Except maybe his hair was more white than gray.

"Have a seat Alex." Mrs. Jones offered.

Alex sat down on the sofa, and gave Blunt a defiant look.

"You brought down four of my agents, and almost killed on of them." Blunt said. "What do you have to say for yourself."

Alex shrugged. "They were pissing me off."

Blunt decided to let it go. After all, if he had a small hope of Alex agreeing to what he had to do Blunt had to be on his best behavior.

"Alex we have a small request of you. There is a place called Camp Green Lake. It is a place where naughty children, who are charged with anything ranging from shoplifting to murder. You could say its an alternative to prison."

"Sounds a charming place."

"Yeah you can imagine. But we think there's a problem there. A kind of large problem. And we need a child to umm investigate. A child with spying skills. A child with many talents. A child like you."

"ME?!"

"You."

"Dude I thought that you were going to have a friendly chat. That's what that unpleasant chap of yours said. You actually think for a second that I would go to this stinking place where something is wrong. You can think again."

"I'm afraid you don't have choice in the matter."

"Here we go again." Said Alex as he turned around. He was now facing two of Blunt's most skilled agents. Before they could even think about attacking him, he ran into one of them and delivered the fatal three finger jab to the throat. He didn't do with the intention of killing, but still wounded him severely. The other one was brought down with a kick between the legs. He fell to the floor, wondering how a fourteen year old could have done this to him. He then passed out.

"Alex. I see that trying to force you into it isn't going to work."

"Now you realize that."

"So consider this. If you go, your bank account gets filled with a hundred thousand pounds."

Alex's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Blunt was so desperate that he was offering him money. He also remembered that Jack had told him that they were running out of money. She had said that she would have to get a job to support them. This was his chance to stop that from happening.

"Alright." He growled. "What do I have do?"

"Excellent Alex. You can go home now. I'll fill you in tomorrow. I'll call you when to come."

"Whatever." Alex said, and left the room.

As he closed the door he heard Blunt mutter, "If blackmail won't work bribery will."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. I might not update chapter 3 for a while but it might come soon. Depends on the number of reviews._

**BRIEFING **

It was four o' clock in the afternoon. Alex had just arrived home from school. He was watching the movie 'MI: III'. Suddenly he heard a whirring in the back yard. He stood up and went to the back door. Ian Rider had a huge house. And a huge back yard as well. In the center of it was a chopper. It was a Night Hawk ECD18. It was the newest model of helicopter, and hadn't even released yet. Evidently this hadn't stopped these people, MI6.

He had known it was them the moment he had seen the chopper. Now a man came out of it and walked over to Alex.

"Alex Rider." He said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Come with me please."

"Yeah sure, I'll just get ready and come back out."

He walked into the living room, and put the movie on stop. It was on the part where the main bad guy was thrown into the street and run over by a truck. Alex hoped that he wouldn't end up the same way. He quickly scribbled a note to Jack, and left with the men.

There four of them inside. Each had the same hard cold look, which put you in the rank of MI6. It was quite a large chopper. The most spacious he had ever been in. there were two compartments. One man said to Alex. "Wait here."

Alex did as he was told. He sat down on a chair, which reclined. Suddenly, a sliding door divided him from the other four men. A machine registered he was there, and a projector came out of a wall. The projector projected onto a small table in the center of the room. Looking at it he saw the figure of Alan Blunt appear on it. Speakers activated from somewhere, and the hologram began speaking:

"Alex, you must be wondering why you haven't been brought to us. The answer is simple. We couldn't afford to waste time. You had already agreed, and Mrs. Jones suggested that we brief you on your flight. Camp Green Lake is an hour away by helicopter, and we wanted to start you up as soon as possible.

CGL is an alternative to juvenile detention center. Children who have committed crimes, and don't want to go to jail, are given the option of going there. But the craziest part is that instead of a week in prison they are given years in Camp Green Lake. Many people don't like the thought of it, but the truth is that if you're in jail for even an hour, no one is going to employ you. This is not recorded so some people actually go there. They make them dig holes. It is like an alternative to prison chores. We think there's something fishy going on in there. We want you to investigate. We have no other information about it except that there are two staff members we know of. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Why am I going in empty handed?"

"Oh, you're not. Someone's going to meet you on the way. You'll get all you need. Oh and Alex, good luck."

With that, Blunt disappeared, and the dividing screen, slid down. "There is still half an hour till we land." Said one of the men. Alex didn't know what to do, so he dozed off. He was awakened by the noise of the chopper landing. It didn't look barren at all. There was no green lake. Perhaps the whole thing had been a hallucination to Blunt and it didn't actually exist.

But then an overweight man walked out of a warehouse, and Alex realized who he was. It was Smithers, the MI6 gadget master. He ha probably got a few things for Alex.

"Oh Alex." He said in greeting. "I've got some stuff for you. Come in here."

He disappeared into another warehouse and Alex followed.

"Now, first up we have an MP3 Player. But this isn't any ordinary one. If you twist the knob in the center, so that the arrow points anywhere, then you'll be able to hear anything said in that direction for fifty meters. I know it's like the one I gave you when you went to Nikolei Drevin. But this one also has a USB port which will take two hundred GB of information. Very useful if you want to steal data.

Next we have a shovel. You'll need it if you're going to dig. But this one had a titanium shovel (digging plate). The handle also detaches from the plate, and there is a knife, and a device you can use to contact us. It is like a laptop you use to email us, except its mini. Say hello to the Nokia 9500. That's about all you'll need. Or should I say all Mr. Blunt authorized me to give you. Good luck old boy."

Alex walked back to the plane, feeling more confident with his new gadgets. He knew that it would probably help him once he was there. But then he realized that Blunt, without actually telling him, had made his point. What was the point of digging holes? There had to be some explanation. Alex had a grim determination to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. Please read and review. I took quite a long time didn't I? Sorry about that but I think I'll update sooner in the future – depending on the reviews. Oh and I haven't included all the boys, I thought it'd be too many.

Camp Green Lake

The first thing he noticed was the lake. It was bare. Bare of plants, and even water. "What kind of lake doesn't have water?" he mused to himself. Then there were the holes. He was fascinated by the number of holes that had been dug. Five feet wide and five feet high. Then there was the building. It was old and rotten, and seemed that it might collapse at any moment. The windows were covered in grime. Well at least what was left of them. There must have been one room with a whole window. The rest were all cracked or broken- or missing.

Alex walked back to the building. He had just had time to catch a glimpse of the environment when he was called inside. He had not seen any of the other boys. He wondered where they were.

The room he had been called into was the sitting room, or lounge. There was a couch on one end, and a snooker table in the center. Some chairs had been pulled up but two men were already occupying them. He had met them earlier before Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski. The apparently only people with authority except for the Warden. Alex wondered who the Warden was. He supposed they would meet him soon.

There were five people lined up at the side of the room. They were all boys. And they all had the same attitude: it wasn't the best summer resort to be in, but might as well make the most of it.

Mr. Pendanski spoke, "Well Alex. I'd like you to meet Zigzag, Armpit, Squid, Zero and Barf Bag. Guys, meet the newest member of the gang. Instead of shaking hands, Squid turned away, Zigzag looked as if he hadn't heard, and Armpit spat on the ground. Only Barf Bag, who looked very wise, shook Alex's hand. Zero stared straight ahead.

Mr. Sir, put on a gruff voice to try and impress everyone but he only sounded like a person whose swallowed fifty pounds of sugar. "Everybody, go outside and start up. Alex you will be allowed to wear your own clothes, and you'll have to hand in your shovel, since it doesn't measure five feet."

As the boys were leaving, Armpit tripped over Alex's foot. He seemed as if he had done it on purpose. He got up from the ground and ran towards Alex. As he swiftly moved towards his target, the other boys, surprisingly stood by to watch. The counselor, Mr. Sir tried to stop the fight from beginning, but he couldn't do a thing.

Armpit reached Alex and tried to punch him in the stomach. To do this he had to bend lower than Alex's chest. But Alex dodged, and before Armpit could re-gain his balance Alex had caught hold of his neck and began choking him. The other boys rushed over to try and free their friend. But there was nothing they could do. Alex had him in a strangle hold. Finally after three minutes, Alex let the boy go. He fell to the floor, unconscious. As the boy fell, he let out a sigh of pain. Alex was shocked at what he had done. He didn't know how to make it up. He turned around, and felt a jab of pain of pain in the small of back. He whipped around. Armpit was up, in the fighting stance. He seemed un hurt. Maybe he had been trained in karate.

Well so had Alex, but he didn't want to fight if he could help it. He apologized to Armpit but the boy was enraged. He punched Alex, and as Alex was about to hit back, he was hit on all sides. All the other boys had joined in the fight. They were all on one side working as a unit. But being trained in karate and having a black belt nothing was too hard for him. Except maybe five boys who were in an absurd camp who were for some reason out to kill him.

Alex brought himself into one of the karate positions that were supposed to be used in emergency situations. He stuck his hands out, his fists clenched, and began rotating, spinning on his heel. Before the boys could move away, they were hit in the face by the side of his fist. Four of them were knocked down, but not badly hurt. Armpit was still up. He whimpered, and ran into his tent.

Alex turned towards Mr. Sir and inquired, "You were saying…"

Well, that is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, so I really hope you like it. Please leave your comments, in the form of reviews. Thanks a bunch you all.


	4. Chapter 4

The hot desert sun blazed down, mercilessly on the neck and backs of the boys unfortunate enough to be exposed to it. Alex Rider paused, rested his hands on the handle of his shovel, and surveyed the four foot deep hole he had managed to excavate. The first few hours had been fine; he had been spurred on by food and the shade made the atmosphere cool and breezy. But as morning turned to afternoon and the sun came up, Alex experienced fatigue as he had never experienced before.

The water tanker had arrived at one o' clock to refill their canteens, but that was the only supply of water. And here he was, at four o' clock on his first day at Camp Green Lake. All the other boys had finished digging their holes over an hour ago. But the feel of a shovel was one that Alex was yet to get used to. As he began digging again, he noticed a silhouette moving towards him. He squinted trying to get a better look at the new arrival, and recognized one of the boys from the day before.

"Okay, Alex?" Barf Bag asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," he grunted, not knowing where he and Barf Bag stood after the day before. His shovel slipped, and he managed to regain his balance, avoiding falling into his hole for the umpteenth time.

Barf Bag held out his hand. Uncertainly, Alex held the shovel awkwardly inclined towards himself. Barf Bag seized it, and began digging at a rhythmic, constant speed. Within fifteen minutes, he finished a job that would have taken Alex over fifty. "Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"No problem" Barf Bag pulled the shovel out of the hole and handed it to Alex, gesturing towards the mess. A few minutes later, they were seated in the Rec Room, a bottle of water in each one's hand. Without warning, Barf Bag began speaking, after ten minutes of silence.

"I got here when I was twelve. My real name's Calvin. Calvin Franz. I was arrested for shoplifting, and then sent here. I couldn't afford a lawyer or any other kind of representation. My parents and I lived in a one bedroom apartment on Twelfth Avenue in New York. For me, it was either steal for food, or starve for it.

My parents were OK. My dad was a drunk, and my mom used to gamble away any money I brought home. So after a while, I stopped. I used to hang out with my friends most of the time. They got my into alcohol and drugs, and I pretty much looked to them as my family. Then one day... I went and got myself caught. I was nicking a DVD, something I had done a million times, but the cops nailed me. After they found out about my substance abuse, they took me to court. I was sentenced to twenty six months in a rehabilitation centre. That's what they called this place."

He paused, his eyes unfocused, and Alex could tell that his mind was far away in the past.

"There isn't much else to tell. I've been here ever since. None of the other kids is interested in anything but self-preservation. There's nothing here as friendship." He smiled. "Nature at it's barest. Survival of the fittest. The strong will get through it. The weak ones won't. It's as simple as that. When I got here, I kept asking myself that question, but i couldn't ever come up with an answer. I still can't..."

Alex made a decision. He knew that he couldn't tell this boy about his involvement with MI6 or the reason that he had been sent here. He had a strong urge to disregard Blunt's orders, and reveal everything, after all, this boy wasn't going to do anything to him. On the contrary he seemed like he wanted to help. But after weighing his options Alex decided to stick with his cover story. He could always backtrack later, he told himself. Part of him knew this wasn't true, but his objective was to find out what MI6 wanted and leave. He wasn't here to make lifelong friendships.

He told Calvin everything he had memorized from the files he had read while at MI6. His companion listened, as Alex stated lie after lie, with a blank expression. When he was done, Calvin smiled, and held out his hand. Alex grasped it and shook. It seemed he wasn't going to be alone here after all.


End file.
